fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Pretty Cure!
is a group of girls who were created by the Shadow King in episode 46, with the exemption of Shadow Infinity who is Yukimura Aiko's evil alter ego. They are actually orbs recreated after being fused with the power of each Cure. The all represent the dark selves of the Pretty Cure before they could transform. History Shadow Pretty Cures Characters ''' * / The corrupted version of Cure Infinity, and Aiko's evil alter ego. * Cure Sparkle's dark counterpart. * Cure Crystal's dark counterpart. * Cure Blaze's dark counterpart. Appearance As dark copies, they look very similar to their respective counterparts save for a slightly darker hair and eye colour and slight differences in hairstyle. Shadow Infinity Her hair is the same length when she is in her civilian form but is a slightly darker shade of pink. She wears an black dress with a white strip down the middle and the left side of her dress covered with pink frills. She wears black and white detached sleeves. There is also a chain hanging from her collar and she wears a black cloak. She also wears long socks with one that covers most of her leg, the right one is black, while the left one is pink, and red shoes. Her eyes become empty but retain the same colour. Shadow Sparkle Her hair is slightly shorter then Cure Sparkle's, with her pigtails worn in twin drills, and a few loose curls on the ends. Shadow Crystal Shadow Blaze Personality Attacks & Abilities Shadow Dimensions The Pretty Cure faces the Shadows Pretty Cures in three different and separate dimensions. The respective places are modeled after the Pretty Cure's personality. Shadow Sparkle's Dimension '''is a huge flower field with a maze and a clouded over sky. '''Shadow Crystal's Dimension '''is a vast ocean floor underneath the night sky with the full moon. '''Shadow Blaze's Dimension Trivia * They are the seventh Cures ever to be listed as villains. * They are the fourth dark Pretty Cure team, the first being Dark Pretty Cure 5 from the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, the second being Mirage Pretty Cure from Heartcatch Pretty Cure, and the third being Bad End Pretty Cure from Smile Pretty Cure!. ** Unlike the Dark Pretty Cure 5, the Shadow Pretty Cures share the same voice actresses as their counterparts, but with lower-pitched voices much like the Mirage Pretty Cures and Band End Cures. ** The Shadow Pretty Cures are the second full team of dark counterpart Cures who did not turn good and were defeated, except for Shadow Infinity. Dark Dream was the only member of her team to turn good, but was later killed, and the Mirage Pretty Cures were never evil, only a test for the Pretty Cures, and later merged with their counterparts. * Similar to the Bad End Pretty Cure, they don't have a heart because they only fight the Pretty Cures until they are defeated, except for Shadow Infinity. * Shadow Infinity is the only Shadow Pretty Cure to be both bad and good, as she is only the corrupted version and not a fused orb. * Shadow Infinity is the only Shadow Pretty Cure to have a transformation. * In the series, Shadow Infinity is the only Shadow Pretty Cure to have stated her name. Gallery To be added. Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Female Villains Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Dark Cure Category:Dark Cures